


Conspiracy

by QueenElenyaHawk



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Drama, F/M, Royai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9616682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenElenyaHawk/pseuds/QueenElenyaHawk
Summary: The Promised Day is over. Riza is in the hospital and Roy, now blind and feeling lonely, can't wait to meet with her again.





	

Father had finally been defeated, and the Military Hospital was now crowded with the soldiers who had been wounded in battle, leaving the ones who ended up uninjured to take charge of the aftermath of the Promised Day.

Riza Hawkeye was immediately assisted. She had lost an important amount of blood and she had been struggling to stay awake when her body only wanted to faint. The cut on her neck was stitched and bandaged. She was given a small blood transfusion and soon she finally stopped fighting her tiredness and gave in to sleep. The last thing she registered was the room she had been assigned to, with an empty bed parallel to hers and a nurse covering her with the linens.

* * *

Roy Mustang wasn't sure yet how to feel about his blindness. Would it hinder his lifestyle? Would it steal away his chance of becoming the next Führer? He was sitting somberly inside a tent that had been set up within Headquarters. His worst injuries had been the holes in his hands after Bradley pierced through them with his sword. Other than that, despite being unable to see, he was good to go. His hands had been already bandaged and there was no need for him to stay overnight at a hospital.

He wondered how the Lieutenant would be doing, since she had been quickly ripped from his side by Rebecca when the battle was over and he couldn't exactly stop it; he knew she needed urgent medical care. He wanted to go with her, make her company and make sure she would be alright. It wasn't fair that they had to keep apart for months, and now that the issue with the homunculi was over, he still had to stay distanced from her.

Breda and Fuery approached him, and after a short discussion between the three about how to proceed, they agreed to take Roy back to his apartment so he could take some rest. They would pick him up the following morning to visit Hawkeye at the hospital, and once they were all somewhat settled, they would plan their next step.

The ride home was very quiet. Roy knew his subordinates were with him inside the car, but he couldn't see them; he couldn't hear them either for they weren't talking. He felt lonely. Devastated. Useless. He had every intention to stay at the Military, to continue being their commanding officer, to restore Ishval and to reach the top. As he thought the consequences his new condition would have, he realized that no, not all the time would he feel like this. When Riza was with him during the fight against Father, her, falling to pieces, and him, sightless, he felt as useful as ever, for they had complimented each other.

So concentrated was he in his thoughts, that even though he heard a few whispers and hushed giggles from the other men, he didn't register what they said. He didn't pay attention either to the movements the car made as it turned corners to take him to his apartment. He guessed he would soon learn to go on foot by heart without the help of his sight.

The vehicle stopped and they all got out. Roy lived on the third floor, but the time they spent in the elevator seemed to him a little longer than usual; he had been depending too much on his eyes, apparently. The Colonel grabbed his key from his pocket and wanted to open his door, but Breda took it from his hand and said he would open it. Roy frowned; surely opening his own door was something he could do!

But this wasn't a moment to make such comments; he was extremely thankful for the help Breda, Fuery and everyone else had given him today. Eventually, he resigned to just entering the place and lying on the bed. It felt strange, though; like the furniture wasn't exactly where it was supposed to be. But he decided he was just too exhausted, and taking some rest would clear his mind and then everything would make sense again. He said goodbye to his subordinates, and when he heard them leave, he took off his uniform and relaxed on the bed. He couldn't wait to visit Hawkeye as soon as he woke up.

* * *

Roy opened his eyes, but all he saw was darkness. He sat up fast and covered his face with his hand. He remembered. He wished it had all been a terrible dream. His blindness; the Promised Day; Riza's neck being slit in front of him, her body helpless on the cold floor as she got drenched in her own blood. He had almost lost her. He needed to see her and check on her state. He really needed to see her _now_.

"Good morning, Colonel."

He froze. He'd thought he was alone. But that voice…

"Lieutenant?" he asked surprised.

"Yes. It seems like we've been assigned to the same room."

He frowned. "What do you mean…? Why are you in my apartment? Shouldn't you be at the hospital?"

She made some seconds of silence before answering. "…We are in the hospital, Colonel."

"What?" She saw him concentrate for a moment until he realized what the situation was. He huffed. "Those idiots," he said with half a smile.

Riza raised an eyebrow. "I take it you didn't know you were here?"

He nodded. "Correct."

She observed him quietly. "How are you?"

He sighed. "I can't stop thinking about it," he said touching carefully his eyelids. "But I'll have to get used to it." She smiled wryly. "How are your injuries?"

"Better. But I can't exactly make brusque movements yet."

"Do they hurt?"

She pursed her lips. She wanted to answer him, but she couldn't. And she couldn't lie to him, either.

Roy flinched. He understood. "We'll get through this."

"I know," she said softly.

"I'm not sure how, though." He closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead. "I can't read…" he said as he just came to this realization.

She bit her lip and was glad he couldn't see her sad expression. "I'll read aloud for you."

"I can't write, either…"

"You can dictate to me, Colonel. And I'll write it."

He took a ragged breath. "I can't drive."

"That won't be a problem."

"I can-"

"I'll do it." He stood silent. "I'll do it." He nodded. "This will not render you useless, Colonel. I won't let it."

He turned his head to her, eyes open. He smiled slightly. "You will always be with me, won't you, Lieutenant?"

He heard the smile in her words. "Please, stop asking that already."


End file.
